


Confrontation

by Llaeyro



Series: The Three C's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Just Sixteen Year Olds Kissing, Kissing, Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teenager is confusing, but Hugo is the one thing that has always made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> This is a sequel to **Comfort ([LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/47543.html), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7732387))** , set three years later, but can stand alone.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/48160.html)

“Bloody hell, Lily, what are you playing at?!” Hugo grumbled as Lily bundled him into an empty classroom.

“I’m fed up with this, it’s got to stop. Now.” She tried to channel the anger she’d felt planning this conversation over breakfast. It was so much harder, though, with Hugo standing right in front of her, bushy red fringe in his eyes. It was the weekend, so he was rocking his adorably scruffy look; v-neck top, torn jeans and that maroon hoodie that never seemed to want to stay on his shoulders. His hair had grown long that term, almost to his jaw. It was adorable.

“What’s got to stop? What are you going on about?”

“ _This_!” she emphasised desperately, waving her arm at the space between them. “This great big… rift that’s come between us lately.” She took a breath to calm herself, staring at him longingly. “I miss you.”

Hugo sighed sadly, rubbing his palm across his face. He looked up at her through his fingers for a silent moment before letting his hand fall away and replying, barely above a whisper. “I miss you, too. But we agreed on this. It’s for the best.” His gaze dropped away as he said this last, and Lily could tell that he didn’t really want to believe that.

“We didn’t agree to act like strangers, to ignore me, avoid me, so what’s with that?”

Hugo bit his lip, looking vaguely chagrined. “You’re with Finnigan now, things are… different.”

“For the love of Dumbledore, you _told_ me to say yes to him, it was your idea!” She’d given up trying to hide her exasperation. He couldn’t have her, so no one could? Screw that.

“Well I didn’t know what it would feel like, okay?” he bit back defensively.

Lily was taken aback by his forcefulness. He sighed, giving her an apologetic look before slumping down to sit on the windowsill. He looked… tired. Defeated. It was very un-Hugo. She stepped forward tentatively, speaking quietly into the fragile moment. “What what would feel like?”

“How much it would hurt. To see you with someone else,” he told his shoes.

Lily knew she shouldn’t feel joy, to realise how much Hugo has been hurting, but she couldn’t help it. The last few weeks trying to be with someone else, well, it had been horrid for her. But Hugo wasn’t to know that. She’d done a pretty fine job of putting on a show in front of others. She walked over to the window, nudging his knee with her own until he shoved over, giving her room to sit beside him. There wasn’t a lot of space, their thighs were pressed together.

“I finished it,” Lily said quietly after a moment, staring ahead into the poorly lit room. “This morning. He’s not too happy about it.”

“I bet.”

At least she’d done it subtly, privately, not like some of her friends in the past. She just couldn’t keep it up any longer. Pretending that his kisses and touches were welcome, that she enjoyed his company, that it was him she dreamt about at night.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Hugo’s shoulder, feeling him lean into the contact. “I don’t think I can do it. Pretend that I want someone else.”

His fingers lightly traced her jaw, coming down to cup her chin. She let him gently guide her, until she was staring into his freckled face. His eyes darted across her face. She knew what he wanted and _hell_ she wanted to let him, but his words were still there, in the back of her mind.

“You were right, Hugo. No one would understand. How could we face our family if we were hiding a secret like that? We can’t do this.”

But she didn’t pull away. He closed his eyes on a sigh before watching his thumb gently trace along her lower lip. She let out a shaky breath as passionate blue eyes meet her gaze.

“How can we not?”

The words hung in the air, the inevitability of the moment colliding with the knowledge that it should never happen.

And then it did.

Hugo’s lips were soft and warm, firm yet gentle at the same time. His hand was on the back of her neck, controlling the kiss and Lily melted into his arms, parting her lips at the passing swipe of Hugo’s tongue, begging entrance. It was slow, a little unsure, but it took her breath away like no kiss before it. When Hugo tried to pull away, Lily chased him, planting sucking kisses on his lower lip. Hugo huffed out a laugh, both hands softly cupping Lily’s face, and pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed.

“Nobody sticks in my head, gets under my skin, creeps into my dreams like you do, Lily.” He pulled back again, looking her in the eye with a smile before pulling her into a hug. She nestled into the crook of his neck, openly breathing in the scent of him, his arms wrapped around her as he pressed kisses into her hair. “Does this feel wrong, to you? Because it doesn’t to me. It feels bloody perfect. Like you were made to just fit exactly in my arms.”

“I keep telling you, we weren’t meant to be cousins.”

He cocked his head, looking down at her curiously. “What were we meant to be?”

She couldn’t help but grin as she leant up to kiss him again.

“This,” she whispered against his lips, “Just this, forever.”

“Forever?”

Lily froze, her breath caught in her throat, a sudden chill threatening to overwhelm her as Hugo got to his feet.

But then he turned, took her hand and pulled her up and into his arms. He smiled down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Sounds perfect.”

As Hugo leant down and kissed her again, her hands coming up to circle his neck, Lily found that she couldn’t agree more.

_Fin_


End file.
